¿superándolo?
by AnnyaBraginskySerket
Summary: Cuando la tristeza te lleva al alcohol, el estado de ebriedad te lleva a cometer cosas que sólo te confunden más.


Hola c:

Eh, bien sólo unas aclaraciones respecto a esta pequeña historia. En su mayoría es desahogarme de toda esta basura que me ha sobrepasado durante este medio año u.u

Advertencias: Estado de ebriedad, algo de ooc...un suceso de la vida real convertido en esto.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todos esos lindos países son de papi Himaruya uwu.

TheSuperhero [TS] 16:04

TS: Esperenme, ya voy para allá

EnglishGentleman [EG] 16:25

EG: Se cambió a las 5 inútil

EG: Lee las notificaciones, no están de adorno

TS: Agh, ya estoy aquí

EG: Viendo el lado bueno, por fin llegas temprano.

TS: No me causa gracia

EG: Igual no es mi culpa, ya voy para allá.

Tus cosas listas en una mochila, llevas dinero y ganas de beber alcohol hasta perder el conocimiento.

Tu nombre es Arthur Kirkland, y hace ya cuatro meses que tu (ex) novio, Alfred F. Jones, decidió que sólo te quería como amigo y tu no haz procesado eso.

Un maldito año, le diste más de un maldito año de tu vida y todo tu amor, no debiste.

Todos te dijeron que no podías tomarte en serio lo que el te dijera o prometiera, pues siempre terminaba por cambiar de opinión.

Ahora, dejas de pensar en ello y te vas, debes llegar al punto de encuentro para ir a casa del "Kraut". No sabes como, pero terminaste aceptando ir.

Llegas y ves al inútil de Alfred, jugando Magic* con otro sujeto, un tal Toris, se ve simpático, pero nunca le has hablado.

Vas a sentarte a su lado mientras esperas a que llegue Kiku, el es pacífico y divertido, en verdad te agrada.

Ha pasado un rato desde que llegaste, y Toris se fue, dejándolos solos por un incómodo momento de dos minutos. De la nada una voz capta tu atención...

\- ¡Arthur-san!

\- ¡Kiku!

Un chico delgado, de cabello negro y lacio, se inclina en forma de saludo y tu le saludas de la misma forma.

\- Es un gusto verle de nuevo, Arthur-san

\- Igualmente, es bueno verte.

Alfred estaba sentado observándolos, la verdad es que prefería guardar distancia de ti, porque en tu opinión es un cobarde...y bueno, porque tu sigues firme en recordarle que lo amas.

Aún no había llegado Heracles, pero piénsenlo, nunca ha destacado por ser puntual, entonces seguiste platicando con Kiku en lo que llegaba el griego, y en cuanto llegó, los cuatro se fueron juntos, hasta llegar a la "patata- cueva", o la casa de Gilbert y Ludwig.

Una vez ahí, pudiste ver a dos "imbéciles" hablando con Ludwig, ellos eran Francis y Antonio. Cabe destacar que estos dos junto con Gilbert, te sacan de quicio seguido, pero hoy no tienes humor para pelear, sólo deseas ahogarte el alcohol, que buena falta te hace.

Todos estaban fuera, preparando las cosas para comenzar con lo que fuera que pasara esa noche.

Decidieron comenzar con un inocente juego de cartas, que de la nada se convirtió en castigos para el perdedor.

Tragos secos de vodka y ron, comer asquerosidades, y muchas cosas más fueron haciendo la noche más salvaje.

Ya en la noche, y entrados en calor, decidieron que sería divertido quemar algunas Alfred y Ludwig, comenzaron a romper cosas que iban a quemar, tomando todo lo quemable e inservible que trajeron Feliciano y Lovino para el fuego.

Después de una segunda botella de vodka, dos de vino y media de ron, fue cuando las cosas ya eran caóticas, sí, esas situaciones en las que no sabes como te metes, pero lo haces.

Ludwig bailaba canciones estúpidas, Heracles reía mientras trataba de hablar con un gato, Kiku dejó toda su seriedad y formalidad de lado desde hace un buen rato, Alfred le intentaba seguir el paso a Ludwig mientras reía y cuidando evitarte, y tú...tú estabas sentado ocupado con el suave cabello de Gilbert, deleitándote con sus profundos ojos rojos; hace rato que habías dejado de beber porque ya te sentías mareado, tu cuerpo se sentía adormecido, mientras le acariciabas, pensabas en la posibilidad de besarlo y te arrepentías en seguida.

\- ¡Francis, saliste!

\- Claro, no iba a quedarme dentro toda la noche, Amerique

\- Pero no tenemos con que tomarlo

\- vayan a la tienda

Después del comando de Ludwig; Alfred, Kiku y Heracles (Los más saludables por ahora), salieron por eso.

Pasaste un rato más ensimismado en tus pensamientos, hasta que decidiste probar un poco de locura y te aventuraste a besar a Gilbo...y el te correspondió; se sentía tan suave, ese sabor a alcohol que ambos tenían se fusionaba aún más...

Era como repetir aquella noche de otoño en la cual después de muchas divagaciones, Al te besó por primera vez...sólo que con mucha gente, sin amor y con muchas copas de más.

Ambos se abrazaban mientras seguían viendo a los demás ebrios al rededor.

"Los sanos" regresaron con varias cosas de la tienda, y en ese momento, decidiste pedirle a Gilbert que te acompañara dentro, tenías que ir a recuperarte un poco.

\- ¿A dónde van?

\- Adentro, regresamos

La distorsión del tiempo era alucinante, fuiste al baño a reírte de la posible tontería que acabas de hacer.

Saliste, y viste a Gilbo, sentado esperándote; realmente no sabías que hacer ahora, apenas ibas a hablarle cuando el se aproximó sólo para tomar tu brazo y besarte de nuevo.

De nuevo pensaste en Alfred, pero de una manera diferente... todas esas veces en las que no terminaban una vez y ya estaban haciéndolo de nuevo.

Te estabas dejando dominar, te tenía contra la pared, pero simplemente no podías dejárselo tan fácil, decidiste tomar por sorpresa y morder hasta poder probar un poco de esa sangre tan parecida a la tuya; él te besaba con más intensidad y tú bebías de esa deliciosa sangre.

De pronto cayeron en cuenta de su al rededor.

\- Lo siento- Sí, te sentías algo estúpido, y sólo atinaste a disculparte.

\- Descuida, sólo tengo un poco de culpa

\- ¿Alfred?

\- Es mi amigo

\- Cree cuando te digo que no le importa

\- Aún así me siento culpable

\- No te preocupes

Esperaron un poco, y salieron mientras el te tomaba de la mano.

Todos afuera seguían diciendo tonterías, bailando, quemando cosas.

Y Al viéndolos... y tu lo viste esperando ver un poco de dolor en su rostro, pero sólo encontraste satisfacción.

Tú lo amas, pero te sentiste bien al besar a Gilbert...porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ya estabas superando tan cruel sentimiento.

Espero que les agrade mi improvisada historia hecha de trozos de mi vida, dejen un lindo review porfi, quiero leer sus lindas opiniones :3


End file.
